goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
First Season (Kasey M.D.)
Production Companies *Amigos de Garcia Productions *Hemingson Entertainment *Shoe Money Productions *Kripke Enterprises *20th Century Fox Television Cast *Dr. Kasey Kathy - Mayim Bialik (Infectious Disease Specialist, Nephrologist, Head of Department of Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Roxanne Smith - Melissa Rauch (Endocrinologist, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Gary Charles - Ewan McGregor (Head of Department of Oncology) *Dr. Spencer Greene - Michael C. Rodgers (Surgeon, Intensivist, Cardiologist, Head of Department of Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Paul Phillips - Nestor Carbonell (Neurologist, Dean of Medicine, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Jerrod Jackman - Eric Dane (Plastic Surgeon, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Janie Pepper - Liza Snyder (Prison Clinic Physician, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Gregory Lane - Mike O'Malley (Sports Medicine Specialist, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Vanessa Lake - Chyler Leigh (Immunologist, Diagnostic Medicine) Other Doctors *Dr. Gideon Greer - Robert Sean Leonard (Sports Medicine Specialist, Dean Medicine, Diagnostic Medicine) *Dr. Luke Pill - Peter Jacobson (Sports Medicine Specialist, Diagnostic Medicine) Episodes #Episode 1: Pilot - October 2, 2003 Teleplay by: Brad Copeland, Greg Garcia and Alan Kirschenbaum, Story by: Linda Videtti Figueiredo, Directed by: Andrew D. Weyman and Ken Whittingham (Production Code: 1P79) #Episode 2: Unusual - October 9, 2003 Teleplay by: Marc Buckland, Brad Copeland and Greg Garcia, Story by: David Hemingson, Eric Kripke, Mike Mariano and Alan Kirschenbaum, Directed by: Andrew D. Weyman and Ken Whittingham (Production Code: 1P02) #Episode 3: Threat Levels - October 16, 2003 Teleplay by: Bobby Bowman, Ralph Greene and Erika Kaestle, Story by: Lindsey Garcia, Mike Mariano, Michael Pennie and Jamie Rhonheimer, Directed by: Alan Kirschenbaum and Jay Kleckner (Production Code: 1P03) #Episode 4: Infidel - October 23, 2003 Teleplay by: Patrick McCarthy, Story by: Bobby Bowman and Fred Shafferman, Directed by: Peter O'Fallon (Production Code: 1P04) #Episode 5: A Deep Edge of the Hospital - October 30, 2003 Written by: Brad Copeland, Directed by: David Platt (Production Code: 1P01) #Episode 6: Squeeze - November 6, 2003 Written by: Peter Blake and Matt Witten, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim (Production Code: 1P06) #Episode 7: Patient Zero - November 13, 2003 Written by: Wendy Battles, Directed by: Peter Markle (Production Code: 1P05) #Episode 8: The Good Doctor - November 20, 2003 Written by: John Mankiewicz, Directed by: Deran Sarafian (Production Code: 1P07) #Episode 9: DNR (Also Known As: Do Not Resuscitate) - November 27, 2003 Written by: Sara B. Cooper, Alan Kirschenbaum and Fred Shafferman, Directed by: Jay Kleckner (Production Code: 1P08) #Episode 10: Year of the Tiger - December 4, 2003 Teleplay by: Brad Copeland and Michael Pennie, Story by: Todd Ellis Kessler, Kimberly Joy Kessler and Angela Yarbrough, Directed by: Frederick King Keller and Greg Yaitanes (Production Code: 1P10) #Episode 11: Reborn to Be Wild - December 11, 2003 Written by: Deweyne Lamar Lee, Directed by: Frank Prinzi (Production Code: 1P09) #Episode 12: Healthy McDowell Movement - January 8, 2004 Written by: Linda Videtti Figueiredo, Directed by: Peter O'Fallon (Production Code: 1P11) #Episode 13: PPX (Also Known as: Protein Phosphatase X) - January 15, 2004 Written by: Lindsey Garcia, Directed by: Alan Kirschenbaum (Production Code: 1P12) #Episode 14: Luke the General - January 22, 2004 Written by: Marc Buckland, Brad Copeland, Michael Pennie and Jamie Rhonheimer, Directed by: Greg Garcia and Peter Markle (Production Code: 1P13) #Episode 15: Disco Inferno - February 12, 2004 Written by: Kim Newton, Directed by: Deran Sarafian (Production Code: 1P14) #Episode 16: Midnight Sun - February 19, 2004 Written by: Wendy Battles, Directed by: David Platt (Production Code: 1P16) #Episode 17: The Lost Soul of Herman Lester - March 11, 2004 Written by: Elizabeth Benjamin and Melissa Maxwell, Directed by: Jay Kleckner (Production Code: 1P17) #Episode 18: Keeping Abreast - March 18, 2004 Written by: Erika Kaestle and Eric Kripke, Directed by: Greg Garcia (Production Code: 1P15) #Episode 19: The Ziff Who Came to Dinner - April 8, 2004 Written by: Sara B. Cooper and Fred Shafferman, Directed by: Daniel Sackheim (Production Code: 1P18) #Episode 20: Science Goggles - April 15, 2004 Teleplay by: Marc Buckland, Brad Copeland and Greg Garcia, Story by: John Mankiewicz, Fred Shafferman and Matt Witten, Directed by: Deran Sarafian (Production Code: 1P19) #Episode 21: Wandering Juvie - April 22, 2004 Written by: Lindsey Garcia, Directed by: Randall Zisk (Production Code: 1P20) #Episode 22: Janie Pepper: Frontier Chiropractor - May 6, 2004 Written by: Eric Kripke and Thomas L. Moran, Directed by: Paris Barclay and Bryan Spicer (Production Code: 2P02) #Episode 23: Greed - May 13, 2004 Written by: Francisco Castro, Directed by: Alan Kirschenbaum (Production Code: 2P03) #Episode 24: Fraudcast News - May 20, 2004 Written by: Linda Videtti Figueiredo, Directed by: Frank Prinzi (Production Code: 2P01) Home Media *The Complete First Season is released on DVD in Region 1: August 31, 2004 and Region 2: December 21, 2004. **Discs: 4 Amigos de Garcia Productions Vanity Cards Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S01E01.JPG|Pilot Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S01E02.JPG|Unusual Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S01E03.JPG|Threat Levels Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S01E04.JPG|Infidel Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S01E05.JPG|A Deep Edge of the Hospital Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S01E06.JPG|Squeeze Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S01E07.JPG|Patient Zero Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S01E08.JPG|Good Doctor Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S01E09.JPG|DNR Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S01E10.JPG|Year of the Tiger Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S01E11.JPG|Reborn to Be Wild Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S01E12.JPG|Healthy McDowell Movement Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S01E13.JPG|PPX Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S01E14.JPG|Luke the General Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S01E15.JPG|Disco Inferno Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S01E16.JPG|Midnight Sun Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S01E17.JPG|Lost Soul of Herman Lester Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S01E18.JPG|Keeping Abreast Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S01E19.JPG|Ziff Who Came to Dinner Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S01E20.JPG|Science Goggles Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S01E21.JPG|Wandering Juvie Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S01E22.JPG|Janie Pepper: Frontier Chiropractor Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S01E23.JPG|Greed Amigos de Garcia - Kasey M.D. S01E24.JPG|Fraudcast News Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Kasey M.D.: The Complete Series